The Seaborns: American Royalty
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: “I mean I can see the book title now. The Seaborns: American Royalty.” Josh smirked. Sam and Ainsley's marriage is going down the tubes as Sam struggles to get reelected for president. PostBartlet Admin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to the people at NBC and TWW

----------TWW--------

"I mean I can see the book title now. **The Seaborns: American Royalty**." Josh smirked. Sam looked up at him. "I'm sorry Sam it's just... too funny."

"Good. Well when the article, **Vice President Joshua Lyman Dead **comes out I'll tell Donna, 'I'm sorry Donna. It was just too funny not to kill him." he said. "I'm extremely happy that my marriage is so hilarious to you."

"Sam, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"I think you did. Ever since we got married all people have done is make jokes, put bets on how long we'd last..."

"So you got into a fight." Josh said, handing Sam his suit jacket. "I'm sure she's happy now. Let's just go do this party and then we can talk about it later."

"Yeah." Sam muttered as they walked out of the Oval Office.

"Hey, did you ever think we'd get here?"

"Yes."

"No, really."

"Really."

"Are you glad you picked me to be your VP?"

"Yes. I couldn't do it without you."

"Are you sure you two aren't together?" an amused voice asked from behind them. "I mean what a scandal that would be. President Seaborn and Vice President Lyman are really gay lovers."

"So you decided to come to the party." Sam said, turning around. His daughter smiled up at him and nodded.

"But I bet you that by the end of the night this dress will be ripped and I'll have a broken leg." Gracie said. Josh shook his head and went into the ballroom to find Donna. "Dad, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Go... sit down and eat something. I know you're starving."

"When am I not?" Gracie smiled, following Josh. Sam sighed and paced the hallway, waiting to be announced. He heard heels clicking on the floor and he looked up to see his wife coming towards him. _'Time to use the old Seaborn charm.' _he though, meeting Ainsley half way.

"You look amazing honey."

"Shut up." Ainsley snapped. "I'm only coming so it looks like I care about this delegate from God only knows where and then afterwards I'm going home, to North Carolina."

"Why?"

"I need some time away from you."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I don't know Sam. Whenever you can stop acting like a jackass."

"I said I was sorry."

"Yes you did but if you were sorry we wouldn't fight like this all the time."

"So it's my fault?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Ainsley said. "You started it."

They went silent as a door opened.

"Mr. President, they're ready for you now."

"Thank you." Sam muttered. He extended his arm to Ainsley and she linked her own arm through his. "I said I was sorry Ainse."

"Stop talking about it because you're getting me pissed just thinking about it and we don't want the public to think anything's wrong."

"You don't think they're going to think something's wrong when you're gone?"

"Tell them I had some business to conduct."

"What about Gracie?"

"She's a smart kid. I think she's figured something's wrong." Ainsley said. Two Secret Service agents opened the double doors and Sam and Ainsley made their way into the ballroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, President and Mrs. Seaborn."

The room erupted into a sea of applause and Ainsley put a fake smile on. Sam smiled half heartedly and led Ainsley towards their table. She sat down, said a few words, then walked off to find Donna.

"So?" Josh asked, leaning over.

"She's still mad at me." Sam replied.

------------TWW-----------

"Ainsley, it was a stupid fight."

"Yes that you started, as always." she said as she threw clothes into a suitcase.

"I did not start it. I made a comment and you blew it out of proportion." Sam said. "Will you just stay so we can talk things out?"

"Sam, we've talked things out too many times."

"So what are you saying? You want a divorce?"

"I'm not there yet."

"But you're considering it."

"Sam, I love you too much to get a divorce. I just need some time away from you." Ainsley said. Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "Don't."

"I know what I said was wrong."

"You hurt me Sam. You hurt me a lot."

"I know and you don't know how sorry I am. I just want you to stay."

"I'm not falling for it. Tell C.J to keep this under wraps. Don't want it to hurt your career." Ainsley spat the last sentence out and Sam pulled her into a kiss, which she immediately pulled out of. "No. Don't try getting your way with this. I'm getting Gracie and I'm leaving."

"What about her education?"

"There are schools in North Carolina Sam."

"How long are you planning on being gone?"

"Until I can trust you again." Ainsley said, grabbing the suitcase of their bed. "Bye Sam."

"Ainse, wait." but she closed the door on his pleas.


	2. Chapter 2

Ainsley gave a small smile as she pulled up to her estate. She looked over at Gracie and saw she was asleep. God she looked so much like Sam, the dark hair, blue eyes...

"What are you looking at?" Gracie mumbled.

"You." Ainsley smiled. "We're here."

"Good to be home. Don't get me wrong, I love 1600 Pennsylvania Ave but I love being in North Carolina."

"I know what you mean." Ainsley said, getting out of her car. The front door of the house opened and a young man walked out.

"Uncle Alex!" Gracie squealed, running up to the man. Ainsley approached her daughter and little brother.

"Hey sis." Alex smiled, sweeping Ainsley into a hug.

"Why are you in my house?" she asked.

"Checking up on things. Bet you can't wait for all this presidency garbage to be over so you can come back here huh?"

"DC is nice. Is Mom here?"

"Yeah. You shouldn't have let her moved in."

"I needed someone to stay here so my house doesn't get robbed." Ainsley said, linking her arm in her brother's. "How's Susan?"

"She's good. Sleeping. Those kids drive her wild."

"Why don't you try being a good daddy and helping out?"

"I try. They're insane though."

"Take after you." Ainsley winked.

"How's Sam?" Alex asked. "I suppose he's busy since he's not here."

Ainsley froze for a second but shook her head. Gracie had run around towards the back of the house towards the small strip of beach they owned.

"What's the no for? No he's here? Or No he's not busy?" Alex asked.

"We're having some problems." Ainsley replied.

"What? What happened?"

"I just need some time away from him. We'll be fine in a few weeks, months at the most."

"It must be serious if you came down here." Alex said.

"He just said some things that upset me. He didn't mean it though. He's stressed out over the re-election and... he runs the United States."

"You want me to kill him?"

"Oh yes go kill the president." Ainsley drawled. "No and I'm being honest. I love him Alex but sometimes he just drives me crazy."

"Alright. Relax. Don't bite my head off."

"I'm not."

"Does Gracie know?"

"I don't know Alex!" Ainsley exclaimed exasperatedly. "It's not a big deal."

"What did he say?"

"Something."

"Like what?"

"Like none of your business." Ainsley quipped as she disappeared into the house. Alex followed and kept pestering his sister. "Will you stop?"

"Stop bugging her!" Emily Hayes came out of the kitchen and grabbed her son by the ear.

"Ow! Mom, come on!" Alex whined, flailing. Emily let him go and he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hello sweetheart." she smiled, kissing Ainsley's cheek. "How are you?"

"Good."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Mom, may I kindly remind you that this is my house and I don't want you pampering me. I get enough of that at the White House."

"Well you are the First Lady."

"Yes but right now I'm just a mother relaxing at her home with her daughter." Ainsley said. "Stop bugging me."

"Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Where's Sam?"

"Sam is at the White House doing whatever it is he does."

"He didn't come with you?"

"No." Ainsley mumbled around a muffin.

"Something's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Where's Gracie? Is she with him?"

"No she's in the back."

"Well... oh darling you look terrible."

"I'm fine." Ainsley said.

"You must be so tired. Why did you drive at one in the morning?"

"I wanted to get an early start."

"Why are your eyes red? Were you crying?"

"Mom, please stop."

Emily gave her a look.

"Ainsley I know there's something wrong."

"Nothing is wrong!"

"Alex, tell me." Emily said. Alex froze and looked at his mother.

"Nothing is wrong." he lied, knowing his sister would most likely kill him later.

"I don't like when you two lie to me."

Gracie had come into the house and now sat down at the table. Emily focused her gaze on her granddaughter.

"What's going on?"

"I dunno." Gracie shrugged.

"I'm going to find out."

"There's nothing to find out." Ainsley insisted. "Gracie, can you go upstairs to your room and unpack?"

"But Mom," she whined.

"Please?"

"Grace, help your mother." Emily instructed.

"Can I eat first?"

"Yes." Ainsley nodded as the phone rang. Olivia, the housekeeper came in and answered it.

"Seaborn Residence. Oh hello. Hold on." she took the phone away from her ear and looked at Ainsley, "Mrs. Seaborn, it's your husband."

Ainsley took the phone out of Olivia's hand and brought it up to her ear.

"Hi."

"Hey. I'm sorry if it's early."

"No. I just got in. I'm sitting at the table eating breakfast with my mother, Alex, and Gracie."

"How is she?"

"She's fine. You want to talk to her?"

"Please."

Ainsley handed the phone over to her daughter and Gracie talked into the phone for a few minutes.

"I love you Daddy. Okay. Bye." she handed the phone back to Ainsley. "He wants to talk to you."

Ainsley walked out onto the patio and closed the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"So you'll come home in a few days?"

"Sam, we're not just going to fix this in a few hours!"

"Ainse, honey you didn't understand what I meant."

"You made it quite clear!"

"I was annoyed with you. You know things slip out of my mouth when I get that way."

"Sam, it's not even this. All we've done has fight for the past few months. I... what happened to us?"

"I don't know but I'm willing to try and fix it."

"You know people said this would happen."

"Who cares what people say?"

"You should. You're trying to get re-elected."

"Honey, I don't care if I get re-elected or not."

"Oh that's a bunch of bullshit. You and I both know it. This is all you've ever wanted. You want to stay in office as long as you can."

"You're wrong. You're all I've ever wanted. You and Gracie."

Ainsley sat down at the patio table and rubbed her forehead.

"I know what you're trying to do and I'm not falling for it."

"I'm not trying to do anything. I'm telling you the truth. Ainse, you can't stay there forever."

"I don't plan to."

"You said you'd come home once I stop being a jackass."

"Sam..."

"What do you want me to do Ainsley?"

"I want you to start being the man I married again. I want you to start appreciating me again. I want you to actually listen to me, not some dumb paper, before making hurtful accusations. I want you to love me again."

"I do Ainse. God, I love you so much."

"I love you too Sam. I just... I need a few days to cool off."

"Josh cooled off and he didn't run to North Carolina."

"Josh doesn't sleep with you. Josh isn't married to you. Josh doesn't live with you."

"Actually he does."

Ainsley giggled, making Sam smile.

"You'll come home then?"

"In a few days. I just got here. I don't want to leave so soon."

"I understand. I just wanted to call and make sure you got there in one piece and... to say I'm sorry."

"And you have. I want to get back to my food. I'm starving."

"I'm not surprised."

"I'll call you later."

"Okay."

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Ainse."

Ainsley heard the phone click as Sam hung up and she turned her phone off and walked back into the kitchen. Her mother turned around and stared at her.

"What?"

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"I'm not standing for nothing anymore." Emily handed the paper over to Ainsley and she sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gracie, go upstairs."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Now go!"

"What's in the paper?" Gracie asked.

"None of your business." Ainsley snapped, highly uncharacteristic of her. "Honey, we'll talk later."

Gracie glared at her and then stomped upstairs.

"Why don't you read it out loud." Emily suggested.

"Could America's Favorite Family be Falling Apart?" Ainsley read the title and under it was a picture of her and Sam at the dinner last night.

"Not just the title Ainsley."

"At yesterday's state dinner, President and Mrs. Seaborn were seen arguing before they joined the dinner. After they were announced, they sat together for a few minutes then the First Lady quickly left. Usually the First Family sticks together at functions but it seems as though the president nor his wife wanted anything to do with each other last night. Actually it seems as though they haven't wanted anything to do with each other for a while now." Ainsley paused and looked up. "Who comes up with this?"

"Stacey Shepard." Alex said. "Nasty woman."

"She was the one that wrote that other article!" Ainsley exclaimed.

"What article?" Emily asked.

"The one where Ainsley was having an affair with the VP." Alex said.

"Ainsley!"

"I was not! This is what started this whole stupid fight with me and Sam! Well... actually it was that bill he signed. I disagreed with it... and we started debating, which turned into fighting, then he saw the article..."

"Will you start from the beginning?" Emily asked. Ainsley took a deep breath and sighed.

"Sam and I have been getting into stupid fights lately. They haven't meant anything. But they have gotten me upset. About two weeks ago Sam signed a bill to get gun control laws passed. We started debating over it, which led into fighting and he just gave up and sat down at his desk. The paper was sitting there, big headline that I was cheating on him with his best friend who is also the vice president. He, of course, totally went off on me and wouldn't give me a chance to talk it over. Sam got Josh into the room and punched him. Josh and I tried to tell him that we weren't having any affair and he had to calm down. He did and said he was sorry. Josh got over it. I didn't. I was mad at him. I wanted to talk this over but he said that he didn't want to. Two days ago, I hadn't been around at all. I was at some meeting and when I finally came back to the residence Sam made a quip about me probably sneaking around with some other guy and that's why I hadn't been home. We started fighting again and I finally left the room. He came after me and said he was sorry, that he had a rough day and it slipped. I didn't forgive him and that's when I realized we needed some time away from each other. So last night before the state dinner I told him that I was coming down here. He tried to get me to stay but I wouldn't have any of it."

"So what are you going to do?" Emily asked once Ainsley was finished.

"We're trying to work things out. We just... for some reason we're fighting over everything now and this stupid article has sent us over the edge."

"How about a divorce?"

"No! That is absolutely out of the question. Neither of us want that."

"Well it might not be what you want but it might be for the best."

"It's not Mom. Believe me it's not."

------------TWW-----------

Next day...

"Mom?"

Ainsley looked up as she heard a knock on the door and Gracie poked her head in.

"Hey, come here."

Gracie closed the door behind her and plopped down on Ainsley's bed.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Mom,"

"It's nothing Gracie."

"It must be something if you and Grandma and Uncle Alex keep talking about it and there's something in the papers."

Ainsley sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Gracie..."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"I don't want to worry you."

"I'm worried now." Gracie said. "Daddy's not dying is he?"

"What! No! Oh honey! No Daddy's fine. I just... we... your dad, he said some things and I got upset and we just need some time apart."

"Are you getting a divorce?"

"No. Why?"

"Well... you guys have been fighting a lot."

"It just some things have been said and we both need some time to cool off. Actually, we're going to be going home in a few days." Ainsley said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Nothing's wrong honey. Everything's fine. We were talking yesterday morning. Okay?"

Gracie nodded and Ainsley pulled her into a hug.

"Grandma said dinner's ready."

"Okay. Let's go." they walked out of the room and went downstairs.

"Ainsley, sweetheart!" Emily called. Ainsley turned into the living room, which they rarely used, and gaped. Standing by the fireplace, was a man around her age.

"Mother, who is this and why is he in my house?" she asked.

"You don't remember Ryan?"

"Oh dear God..." Ainsley murmured. "Ryan Greene?"

"Hey Ainsley." he smiled. "And who is this adorable, little girl?"

Gracie eyes widened slightly. Did this... guy just call her adorable and little? Ainsley gave a weak smile and wrapped an arm around Gracie's shoulders.

"This is my daughter, Gracie. Gracie, this is Ryan Greene, an old friend of mine."

"Old friend?" Ryan laughed. "Ainse, we were quite the couple in our day."

Gracie's eyes went even wider. Only her father called her mother 'Ainse.' And... couple?

"Yes but that was a long time ago Ryan." Ainsley smiled politely. "Why are you here?"

"I've kept in touch with your mother," Ryan flashed Emily a charming smile, "and she had invited me over for dinner tonight. I didn't know you were in town."

"Yes well I needed to get away from my busy life. Mother, can I talk to you in the other room for a minute?"

Emily followed her daughter into the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Ainsley hissed. "Actually I know what you're doing! And I'm not taking part in it."

"Ainsley..."

"Sam and I aren't divorced. We're not getting divorced. And then you call Ryan Greene, who I haven't heard from in a million years, to come and... and... sweep me off my feet!"

"Ainsley..." Emily was interrupted again but this time it was from the doorbell.

"Oh Jesus Christ! Who else did you invite?" Ainsley stomped over to the door and swung it open. She stood there for a second, a look of shock plastered on her face.

"I kn—" Sam was cut off by Ainsley kissing him fiercely.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled. "I shouldn't have run out like that."

"No. You had every right. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. I know you said a few days..."

"This was enough. What are you doing here?"

"I told Debbie to reschedule all my meetings for today and tomorrow. Friday, I go to Italy and I... well I figured that you and Gracie could come with me. Half vacation/half business," Sam said.

"Who's running the country?"

---------TWW---------

"Donnatella!" Josh yelled.

"Joshua, I am not your assistant anymore so do not bellow for me like that." she said as she came into the Oval Office.

"Help me! God I have never hated Sam anymore than I do right now."

"How did you two ever get elected?"

"Our good looks."

"You know, I'm actually going to buy that." Donna said.

-----------TWW------------

"Have you lost your mind?" Ainsley laughed quietly.

"Yes." Sam said, a serious look on his face. "Because I almost lost you."

Ainsley shook her head and kissed him again.

"No. You didn't. I was being stupid."

"No you weren't. I was."

"No."

"Yes."

Before they could get into a debate over it, Gracie walked out into the hallway.

"Dad!" she rushed over and Sam let Ainsley go and pulled Gracie into a tight hug.

"Do you mind introducing us?"

Ainsley turned around and groaned inwardly. In Sam's shocking, yet somehow romantic, arrival, Ainsley had forgotten Ryan was there.

"Oh yes. Sweetheart, this is Ryan Greene, an old friend of mine. Ryan, this is my husband,"

"I know who he is." Ryan snapped. "I'm surprised you don't have a bunch of people bustling around you now, obeying your every word."

Olivia came out of the kitchen and smiled seeing Sam there.

"Good evening Mr. President."

"Good evening Olivia. Please, it's Sam. I'm not the president right now. Just spending some time with my family."

"How noble." Ryan sneered. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I didn't hear the trumpets sound."

"He's a very hardcore Republican." Ainsley whispered to Sam.

"Well it was... very nice to meet you." Sam said. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"Well honey, my mother thought that we were no longer together and was trying to get Ryan to sweep me off my feet." Ainsley said.

"Oh. Well, I'm here so..."

"Ryan, you must stay for dinner. Olivia made your favorite." Emily interrupted.

"Please stay." Sam added. "I would like to get to know you."

"I'd rather not but... I was here to speak with Emily so I suppose I'll stay." Ryan said.

"Wonderful!" Emily smiled. "We'll go into the dining room."

Ryan and Emily quickly went into the dining room. Ainsley rolled her eyes at Sam and he leaned down and kissed her quickly.

"Go. I'll be in there in a few minutes." he said. Ainsley nodded and disappeared into the room. "So how's my favorite daughter doing?"

"Dad, I'm your only daughter." Gracie laughed.

"Oh that's right." Sam smiled, kissing her forehead. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too. Me and Uncle Alex were bored yesterday so we went fishing."

"Really? Where?"

"In the backyard."

"I should've known. Anything back there this year?"

"I caught this ugly looking fish so I threw it back."

"Oh it was ugly. Hey did I tell you about the time when Danny Concannon bought your Aunt CJ a goldfish because..."

"Because Uncle Josh said she liked Goldfish and Danny didn't know he meant the cracker. Yeah Daddy. You've told me." Gracie said.

"Oh. Right. Well let's see what your grandmother has in store for us, shall we?" Sam extended his arm and Gracie linked her own through it.

"She doesn't like you right now."

"She never has."


	4. Chapter 4

The table was in an uncomfortable silence as they ate dinner, none of them daring to look up at someone else.

"How's Josh?" Ainsley finally asked.

"Fine." Sam muttered. "How's Alex?"

"He's good. Ryan, how long are you in town for?"

"I live here." he said.

"How long have you and Ainsley known each other?" Sam asked.

"We used to date." Ryan said. "Back in high school. So I'd say close to twenty-five years."

"Oh." Sam looked down at his plate and Ainsley squeezed his leg lightly under the table.

"So how did you two get into politics?" Ryan asked.

"I was a lawyer. Then when I was about to be made a partner in my firm, Josh Lyman came to me and asked me to campaign for John Hoynes. We ended up campaigning for President Bartlet and I was asked to be the Deputy Communications Director." Sam replied.

"What about you Ainsley?"

"I was asked to go on Capitol Beat and debate Sam." she smiled. "I wiped the floor with him and President Bartlet told the previous Chief of Staff Leo McGarry to hire me. I accepted the job and I was Associate White House Counsel."

"And you were the only Republican working in a White House full of Democrats right?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. It was tough at first but," Ainsley smiled over at Sam, "but everyone warmed up to me."

"What do you do?" Sam asked.

"I'm the CEO of my father's old company. You remember it Ainsley don't you?"

"Yes." she nodded. "They were very successful."

"And still are." Ryan said. "So how did you decide that you wanted to be president?"

"Well," Sam chuckled slightly, "I guess I always wanted to be president. I ran for Congress in California in... what? 2004?"

Ainsley nodded.

"I won and then I went on to run for governor of California, which I won. Then I was talking to Josh and we decided that we had enough of the Republicans running the country, no offense, and decided that we wanted me to run for president. Josh said if I won he wanted to be Chief of Staff but I persuaded him to be my vice president. Josh was senator of Connecticut then. Now here we are." Sam said.

"And you want to get re-elected?"

"I'd like to but if I don't that's fine."

"Now," Ryan laughed, "How did you two get together?"

"After I got hired at the White House, I didn't have a good first day and some things happened that prompted Sam to fire two guys." Ainsley began, "The next day Sam asked me out to lunch after he got our friends to sing 'He is An Englishman' from the HMS Pinafore. I agreed."

"We got engaged six months later." Sam went on, staring at Ainsley, a loving look in his eyes. "It just felt right."

"I didn't want to wait to get married. I wanted to be with him the rest of my life. So two months later we were married." Ainsley smiled. "And then three months later Gracie gave us the shock of our life when we found out I was pregnant."

"Been together ever since." Sam finished, smiling over at Gracie. "Hand me that bowl Gracie."

She nodded and reached for it. As she did, she accidentally stepped on the cat's tail, making it screech. Gracie gave a squeal and jumped, the bowl flying out of her hands and landed in Ryan's lap. Ainsley clapped a hand over her mouth and Gracie's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry." she apologized. "I didn't mean it. I'm a total klutz. Here,"

She handed Ryan a napkin but he swatted it away and lifted the bowl off his lap. Gravy stained his pants and Gracie bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Well this was enough fun for one night." Ryan snapped, standing up. "Ainsley, I can't believe that you would settle for a guy like him. Mr. President," Ryan spat this out like he had something disgusting in his mouth, "pleasure meeting you. Emily, we'll talk soon."

"Good night Ryan." she said quietly. "Do you want something to take the stains out?"

"I'll handle it at home. Ainsley, I was hoping that we'd... speak tonight but... I would rather not see you anymore. Good bye."

He slammed the front door shut and Sam started shaking with laughter.

"Grace, that was uncalled for!" Emily scolded.

"I didn't mean it Grandma! I stepped on Bella's tail accidentally."

"Mom, it was just an accident." Ainsley said. "Gracie, go wash up."

She nodded and went upstairs.

"And you!" Emily snapped. "How can you just ignore him like that! He made time to come and see yo— I mean me... and you just were so rude!"

"He asked how we got together."

"He loves you Ainsley, after all these years."

"Well I don't love him. I love Sam." she said. "And he shouldn't have been here anyway. This is my house. You shouldn't invite people into _my _house. And talk about rude! If he could, I'm sure he would've leaned over this table and strangled Sam with his bare hands!"

"Oh-kay! Can we stop talking like I'm not here?" he asked.

"I'm going to leave." Emily said. "Obviously I am not wanted here."

"Mom you are. Just... don't bring my past back. That's not my life. Sam and Gracie are my life and always will be."

Emily ignored her daughter and grabbed a few things, then left the house.

----------TWW---------

"I'm glad you came down." Ainsley said, brushing her hair out.

"So am I." Sam said, walking back into their bedroom. "You got to admit Gracie pouring gravy on Ryan was pretty funny."

Ainsley smiled and nodded.

"He deserved it." she said. "He shouldn't have acted so nasty to you."

"Oh it wasn't cause I'm the president."

"I actually believe my mom. Ryan always said that he would marry me one day and he's not married now. I guess he held out hope that I still loved him and we'd sail away to some island and be happy together."

"Only boat you're sailing on is mine." Sam said. He leaned down and kissed the corner of Ainsley's mouth. "Did you mean what you said though?"

"About what?" she asked.

"About me always being in your life."

"Yes. Sam, you were right when you were talking. We got married because it felt right. It still feels right and it always will. Every couple fights."

"This one scared me though."

"I know. It scared me too but I knew that it wouldn't keep us apart." Ainsley said. "It's not like we got married and then that was it. We still have to work at our marriage."

"I know. I'm still the man you married. I still appreciate you. I'm willing to listen to you and not let my temper get in the way. And you know I'll be honest with you, I don't love you as much as when we got married."

"What?"

"I love you even more. I love you more everyday." Sam said, pulling Ainsley up to her feet. "I don't want to lose you or Gracie. I never had that growing up, the family that loved me. My father was off with his mistress and my mom was so worried about my dad it was like she didn't know I was there. I thought I found love when I met Lisa and I was hurt when she left me but if she didn't then I wouldn't have met you. I've been with a lot of girls but none of them made me feel the way you do."

Ainsley smiled and eyed the stereo in the corner.

"Sam..."

"Mmm?"

"Dance with me."

"There's no music."

"We have a stereo and CDs." Ainsley smiled. Sam turned red and walked over to the CD rack. He went through a few and smiled at Ainsley over his shoulder. He plucked a CD from its case then went over to the stereo. He put the CD on and went through the tracks until he got to the one he wanted. Ainsley smiled as she heard the song start up and Sam pulled her into his arms, holding her close to him.

_The lonliness of nights alone_

_the search for strength to carry on_

_my every hope had seemed to die_

_my eyes had no more tears to cry_

_then like the sun shining from up above_

_you surrounded me with your endless love_

_and all things I couldn't see are now so clear to me_

"Are you still mad at me?" Sam asked quietly. Ainsley sighed into his shoulder, wondering if she knew the answer. Then she thought back to dinner, the loving look in his eyes, how he just showed up begging for forgiveness...

"No." she whispered.

_You are my everything_

_Nothing your love won't bring_

_My life is yours alone_

_The only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit pulls me through_

_When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray_

_On bended knee_

_That you will always be_

_My everything_

"I was a jerk."

"I just want to forget about it Sam."

"Okay." he murmured, kissing the top of Ainsley's head.

_Now all my hopes and all my dreams_

_are suddenly reality_

_you've opened up my heart to feel_

_a kind of love that's truly real_

_a guiding light that'll never fade_

_there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade_

_for the love you give and wont let go_

_I hope you'll always know_

_You are my everything_

_Nothing your love won't bring_

_My life is yours alone_

_The only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit pulls me through_

_When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray_

_On bended knee_

_That you will always be_

_My everything_

_You're the breath of life in me_

_the only one that sets me free_

_and you have made my soul complete_

_for all time (for all time)_

Ainsley lifted her head off Sam's shoulder and looked at him. He smiled at her, the same boyish smile that he gave her when she first saw him on Capitol Beat, when she fell in love with him. Of course she didn't know it at the time but when Ainsley thought back, she realized that was when it had happened.

_You are my everything (you are my everything)_

_Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)_

_My life is yours alone (alone)_

_The only love I've ever known (oh no, no)_

_Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)_

_When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)_

_Every night I pray (oh, I pray)_

_On bended knee (on my knee)_

_That you will always be_

_be my everything_

"When did you realize you loved me?" Ainsley asked, putting her head back down. Sam thought for a minute.

"When I followed you down to your office and the dead flowers were sitting on your desk from Brookline and Joyce." he replied. "You looked so upset and helpless and I just wanted to hold you and make everything go away, tell you everything was okay. Then I went and fired their cheap asses."

_You are my everything_

_Nothing your love won't bring_

_My life is yours alone_

_The only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit pulls me through_

_When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray_

_On bended knee_

_That you will always be_

_My everything_

_Every night I pray_

_down on bended knee_

_that you will always be_

_my everything_

_oh my everything_

Sam tilted Ainsley's chin upwards and leaned down to kiss her when the phone rang.

"Get the phone." she mumbled. Sam shook his head and pressed his lips against hers.

"Ignore the phone."

"Sam, we just can't let it ring."

"Yes we can and I plan on letting it."

"It's going to get annoying."

Sam ignored Ainsley's protests and kissed her again. She gave in, smiling against his lips, and wrapped her arms around his neck as the answering machine finally kicked in.

"Ainsley, it's me, Ryan. I uh... I just wanted to let you know I think that you could've done better."

But neither Sam or Ainsley were paying attention.


	5. Chapter 5

"I wanted to go to Italy." Gracie complained.

"I know but this problem came up and Josh can't seem to handle it on his own. We'll go in a few weeks when this is all over." Sam said. "Besides, you've been there."

"I know. It's fun though. What problem came up?"

"Just some stupid guy saying he hates me again. Secret Service wants me in the White House to make sure I'm not going to get shot down by anyone."

"That's stupid."

"Yes I know. But it comes with the role and you wouldn't want me getting shot down by anyone right?"

"I suppose."

"I suppose doesn't cut it." Sam teased.

"No Dad. I wouldn't want you getting shot." Gracie grinned.

"I wouldn't want you getting shot either." Ainsley said, plopping down next to Sam. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and Ainsley wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Besides, missy, you need to get back to school."

"School sucks."

"It does." Sam agreed. "But I was popular so I had no problems."

"Mhmm with the dorks." Gracie snickered.

"Hey!"

"I don't really need an education. I could become a bum."

"Or you could go to Princeton or Harvard." Sam suggested. "That sounds like a good idea."

"I don't like school."

"You love school."

"I hate it." Gracie grumbled. "How about... we let you go and you can learn for me and then transfer all that wonderful knowledge to me."

"Ah... but I already know everything." Sam winked.

"So then you can teach me everything."

"I think you should just relax and when we get back to the Residence you are going straight to bed to be up at six tomorrow morning." Ainsley said.

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair." Sam said. And it wasn't.

------------TWW-----------

"No one is going to come after me." Sam sighed, playing with his glasses. "Do you know how many threats we get a year and how many of them actually come true? NONE!"

"That's because we catch them before they attack Mr. President." a secret service agent said. "But this one is different. He knows what he's doing."

There was a knock on the door and Donna popped her head in.

"There's a woman here to see you."

"Does she have an appointment?" Sam asked.

"She said it's about Gracie."

"Right. Fellas, we'll deal with this later." Sam waved the agents out and Donna and a woman of about 45 walked in. "How can I help you?"

"Your daughter is in trouble."

"Oh. You must be one of her teachers. I'm—"

"No. I'm not. I've... seen her... in danger."

Sam glanced at Donna, who shrugged and mouthed, 'sorry.'

"I'm sorry?"

"Mr. President, I'm a psychic. I have visions. One was of your daughter."

"Right... I don't have time for this. Donna..."

"Will you just listen? You may save her in time."

"Please make it fast. I have a meeting in a few minutes." Sam said.

"This her?" the woman asked, picking up a frame.

"Yeah."

"She's the one I've seen. And a tall man, dark hair, mid-40s... he's angry."

"Mhmm..." Sam glanced at his watch and stood up. "I need to go. Um... leave a number with Donna, my assistant and I'll try to get back to you."

Sam headed towards a door and the woman called out to him.

"He's the same one that's threatening you."

"Donna, please," Sam gestured towards the woman and Donna nodded.

"If you'll just follow me..."

"Don't believe me!" the woman exclaimed, "but he's mad! He wants you gone and wants your daughter."

Sam shook his head and walked out into the hallway.

"We need better security." he said, meeting up Josh.

"Okay I'll rub my magic lamp and see if Genie pops out and gives me three wishes." he smirked.

"I'm serious. Some freaky lady just walked in and demanded to see me. Apparently she's psychic and has been having visions of Gracie in trouble."

"Wouldn't believe it." Josh said.

"I don't." Sam said. "I'm getting sick of being in here."

"They want you to be safe Sam."

"No one is going to fire a gun at me in broad daylight."

"Hello... JFK?"

Sam gave Josh a look and he raised his hands up in surrender.

"I mean, you are the president and people are crazy."

"They should just put us under lockdown then." Sam said sarcastically. "Things like this happen everyday and they made me cancel an important meeting."

"Think of Gracie and Ainsley. You want them safe right?"

"Yeah."

"Well if you went to Italy who knows what would've happened and if they'd be okay. It's just precaution. Relax. Go to the damn meeting."

"I am." Sam muttered.

-----------TWW----------

"I got a call from my mother." Ainsley said, getting into bed. Sam reached over and turned his light off then wrapped his arms around Ainsley's waist. "She said she's sorry for the way she acted."

"I'd believe that but this is the way she's acted since I married you."

"She said that Ryan apologized too. He doesn't want you to think he's an ass or anything."

"I don't think that at all." and Ainsley detected a hint of sarcasm in Sam's voice as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Someth— Sam, it's only going to be a few days before they get this guy and we can get on with our normal live."

"It's not that." he muttered.

"Then what is it?"

"Remember I called you during lunch and told you about that woman?"

"Yeah."

"What if she was right? What if something is going to happen to Gracie? Ainse, I could not handle that. She... I love her so much. I love you so much and if anything ever happened to either of you..."

"I know, shh..." Ainsley kissed Sam's forehead and rested her head on his shoulder. "It was just some woman. Don't worry about it."

But Sam was worrying about it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, you guys made some comments in your reviews like, a random woman couldn't get into the Oval Office, let alone the White House or... what does Ainsley do when Sam is at meetings all day long... that last chapter came up really fast and I haven't had time to really sit down and think things out because of stupid school. There's a reason for the woman and I'll start writing some more about Ainsley. I'm sorry this has been a while since I last updated but school is crazy and I rarely find time to write anymore.

---------TWW--------

"I didn't do anything did I?" Sam asked, watching Ainsley pack. She laughed and shook her head.

"I have to go give a lecture up at Harvard." she said.

"Why do you get to leave?"

"Because I've had this planned for weeks and there is no threats being made towards me."

"But I've had various meetings that I've had to cancel. Why not just stick a bunch of secret service agents on me?"

"What if there's a sniper attack by this guy?" Ainsley suggested.

"That can happen any day. I don't see why everyone is making such a big fuss over this guy. He hasn't even done anything to me." Sam said.

"Yet."

"Well aren't you optimistic."

Ainsley flashed Sam a smile over her shoulder.

"I'm going to have a pack of Secret Service agents on me at all times." she said.

"What makes you so different from me?"

"Sam, they're just making sure you don't get assassinated."

"You know that's like... the downfall with this job." he said, making Ainsley laugh. "When are you going?"

"Tomorrow."

"Thanks for the short notice."

"Stop being a baby. Make sure you take care of Gracie. I don't want to come back and find her dead or uneducated."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"Tomorrow to Sunday." Ainsley replied.

"That's... three days."

"You can count. I'm so proud!"

"Ha ha."

-----------TWW----------

Gracie gave some various people greetings as she made her way towards the Oval Office.

"Hey Bridget." she smiled. Sam's assistant looked up and smiled.

"Hey."

"Is my dad busy?"

"Um... he should be getting out of his meeting in a few minutes if you want to hang around." Bridget said.

"Thanks." Gracie nodded. She sighed and tapped her fingers on the desk in front of her, smiling at staffers as they walked by. Finally, the door to the Oval Office opened and two men and Sam walked out, all of whom were laughing.

"Just remember what I told you Jack." Sam smiled.

"Thank you sir." Jack nodded. The two men gave their good-byes and Sam saw Gracie.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I was bored. Are you busy?"

"No. Actually for once I'm not." Sam grinned. "Come on in."

He closed the door behind Gracie and sat down behind his desk.

"So what's up?"

"There's a movie coming out and Dana wanted to go."

"When?"

"Next Saturday."

"There's a birthday party for one of the senators at The Hilton on Saturday." Sam said.

"Do I have to go?" Gracie asked.

"I suppose not." Sam muttered, his eyes staring at a piece of paper. "Just... you have to have an agent with you."

"I know. I've gone through this before. When do you start campaigning?"

Sam looked up.

"I have been."

"I meant going on the road."

"Soon. Why?"

"Can I come?"

"When we go in the summer. You can't miss that much of school."

"I don't like school."

"Why not?"

"Just stuff..." Gracie trailed her fingers along the edge of the desk and Sam stared at her.

"Is this a female thing?" he asked hesitantly. These were the times he wished he had a son.

"Ew no! It's just... gruelling."

"Try running a country." Sam quipped. "You're fourteen."

"It's hard!" Gracie whined. "And everyone thinks I'm a spoiled brat."

"Probably because you are," Josh said, walking in.

"I came in here to ask if someone could help me with my math homework." Gracie said, ignoring Josh's comment. "Daddy?"

"Yeah. Go get your stuff." Sam yawned. Gracie ran out and Josh looked at Sam, who was rubbing his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired."

"Didn't you sleep?"

"No. Not really. I... when Ainsley is gone I don't sleep a lot."

"Aww... that's so sweet." Josh said sarcastically.

------------TWW-----------

"In other news today, a young man went berserk on a White House tour. The man, who wishes to remain anonymous, began to yell threats out concerning President Seaborn, the First Lady, and their daughter. The man was quickly taken into custody but so far he hasn't given investigators much to go on. All he said was that he was working with the person that had made the threats last week towards the president."

Ainsley glanced up from her book and turned the volume up.

"The FBI has agreed to keep the public informed on the matter but so far nothing has come up yet. Now to Jim with the weather."

Ainsley scowled. A brief paragraph and _then the weather? _She sighed and grabbed the phone, dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hi Mom!"

Sam poked his head out of the bathroom, his toothbrush dangling from his mouth.

"He's in the bathroom." Gracie was saying. "I know but it's Friday. We're watching Letterman. Yeah. Mhmm. Yes he knows."

"Give me the phone," Sam yanked the phone out of Gracie's hand and brought it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"I leave and all this exciting stuff goes on."

"If you call being threatened exciting then sure." Sam said dryly. "How was your lecture?"

"Boring. I'm sure if I wasn't giving it I would've been asleep like all the kids in the room." Ainsley said. Sam laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sam, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"You're beginning to sound like my mother sweetheart."

"Well I'm sorry if I care about you. I'll be home sometime Sunday afternoon. Tomorrow I'm going out with Laura Andrews."

"Senator's wife?"

"Yeah."

"I don't like her. She slapped me across the face."

"You tried hitting on her."

"I complimented her."

"Mhmm. It's late."

"Not really."

"I'm gonna let you go."

"I'd rather you didn't."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine Ainse."

"Okay. I'll be home soon."

"I know."

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too. Get some sleep."

"I plan on it. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Gracie, go to bed." Sam said.

"Why?"

"Because it's late and I said so. Now go."

"Night." Gracie leaned up and kissed Sam's cheek, then walked out.

"I think something is up with her." Sam said into the phone.

"Why? What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. At least I think so. She's just... acting strange."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Alright. I have a meeting tomorrow morning so I gotta sleep."

"Yeah. Even you need to close your eyes for a while." Ainsley teased. "Night honey."

Sam heard the phone click and he put the phone down on the receiver. Something wasn't right.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday night...

"Shoot..." Ainsley mumbled. "Sam!"

"Yeah?"

"Remember those earrings you got me?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"Do you know where they are?"

"Am I supposed to?" Sam repeated. "Dammit Ainsley!"

"What?"

"Will you tie this stupid thing?"

"If you find my earrings and help me clasp this necklace." Ainsley smiled as Sam emerged from the bathroom. He nodded and walked over to Ainsley's jewelry box.

"Which pair is it?"

"The emerald and diamond ones you got me for our anniversary."

"Oh I remember those." Sam mumbled. He went through a few boxes and then found the earrings.

"Thank you honey." Ainsley put the earrings on and held out her necklace to Sam.

"Turn around." he ordered gently. Ainsley obeyed and Sam strung the necklace over her neck, then struggled to clasp it.

"What are you doing?" Ainsley murmured.

"What's it look like?" Sam mumbled against her shoulder.

"Sam, we have to go. Did ya get the necklace on?"

"Yeah." he turned Ainsley around and kissed her softly. "Now do my tie."

"You know how to tie a tie." she said.

"I don't have time to fight with it." Sam said.

------------TWW-----------

Gracie checked her reflection and left her bedroom, only to run into Ainsley and Sam.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"The movies." Gracie replied.

"Not like that you're not."

Gracie looked down at herself.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" she asked.

"Nothing." Ainsley said. "He's just being protective."

"I don't want to hear you were kissing anything." Sam ordered and saw Gracie's agent coming towards them. "Alex, keep an eye on her."

"Yes Mr. President." she nodded.

"Have fun." Ainsley said, kissing Gracie's cheek.

"Stay out of trouble." Sam added.

"I'm watching a movie!" Gracie exclaimed.

"Is Jason gonna be there?" Ainsley asked.

"MOM!"

"Ooh... sorry."

"Who?" Sam asked and saw Gracie blushing. "Alex, keep a _real _good eye on her."

She laughed and nodded.

"Come on Gracie. There's a Suburban outside waiting."

"I'll see you later." she called over her shoulder, following Alex out of the Residence.

"Come on." Sam grabbed Ainsley's hand and she saw the look on his face.

"Honey, it's not a date."

"No one said it was."

"I'm telling you it isn't. He's just a friend and I figured he would be going." Ainsley said. "Are you going to have a good time tonight?"

"Yes. I don't care what she does. She's going to be fifteen." Sam muttered. He and Ainsley stopped at a door and were escorted out to a limo.

------------TWW-----------

"I'm going to get more popcorn." Gracie said, leaning over towards Alex.

"I'll come."

"No. I'll be fine. I'll just be a few seconds."

"Gracie, your dad would kill me."

"He won't have to find out." she said, already out of her seat. Alex quickly went to follow her but tripped over someone's foot.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"It's okay." the man muttered. "Oh, could you grab that for me?"

Alex reached down and picked a cell phone up. As she went to hand it to the man, his hand flung out and smacked her across the face, hitting her head against the chair in front of them. Gracie was a few feet away from the theater her movie was playing in, an arm grabbed out and reached her, yanking her out a back exit. Gracie tried to scream but a hand clapped over her mouth, holding a handkerchief tightly against her lips.

-------------TWW-----------

"That was nice." Ainsley said as she and Sam exited The Hilton. "But you could've done without the nastiness."

"I wasn't being nasty." Sam said, turning around to face Ainsley.

"Sam, it was his birthday."

"He's a Republican."

"You know you're the president. You should be... enforcing bipartisan relationships." Ainsley said.

"I did. I married you." Sam grinned, kissing her deeply. Ainsley went to wrap her arms around his neck but pulled away.

"You know what I mean."

"I made a joke Ainsley. Everyone laughed except him. I wasn't being mean."

"You made a joke about him."

"He shouldn't have invited us then."

"You're the president. It would've been insulting if you hadn't been invited." Ainsley said.

"Oh please. I couldn't give a rat's ass what he thinks."

"Not to him. To you. You'd say, 'Why wasn't I invited? I never did anything to him.'"

"Well I haven't."

"You criticized him."

Sam shrugged.

"I'm the presidnet. I can say what I want and no one will care."

"They will care when Election Day comes around." Ainsley said.

"Why do you fight with me?" Sam asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm not fighting. I'm just stating my opinion."

"But you're making a lousy point." Sam rested his forehead against Ainsley's and she sighed.

"I hate when you do this." she mumbled.

"Dan, where's the limo?" Sam asked, his eyes fixed on Ainsley's.

"It's stuck in traffic Mr. President. It should be about five-ten more minutes. You can go wait inside if you want."

"No it's nice out. We'll stay here. Gracie should be back by now."

"Yeah." Ainsley nodded. They waited for a few minutes for the limo, talking quietly and it finally pulled up alongside the curb.

"Sam!"

He glanced up and saw Josh waving him over from a few feet away.

"Get in. I'll be a few minutes." Sam said, kissing Ainsley's forehead. Dan opened the door for Ainsley and she got in and waited for her husband to return. Ainsley was going through the small bag she had brought but her head snapped up when she heard a shot got off.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sam!" Ainsley struggled against the Secret Service agents that were around her. "Josh! SAM! Let me go!"

"Mrs. Seaborn..."

"Don't Mrs. Seaborn me! SAM!"

"It's not safe." the agent tried getting Ainsley back into the limo. She peered over his shoulder, seeing agents swarming around Sam and Josh.

"Is he okay?"

"We don't know." the agent said.

"Well let me go to him!"

"We don't know where the shooter is. We can't risk you getting shot. You need to get back to the White House."

"No!" Ainsley yelled. "The only place I need to be is with my husband. Now let me see him!"

---------------TWW-----------

"Ainsley!" Josh went to grab her hand but she pulled out of his reach and he grabbed her again. "Ainsley, hold on."

"You're telling me to hold on? I have to see him."

"Ainsley, you have to let them do their job. You're only going to get in the way."

"Josh, I have to."

"Listen to me. Okay? I'm not going to lie to you. It doesn't look good. He may die. I'm not saying he will but he may. They need to work fast and you wanting answers and demanding to see Sam isn't going to help the process go any faster. I got here before you remember? They got him straight into surgery. The doctor said someone would come down and tell you what's going on. Just relax for a few minutes."

"What if he does die?"

"If I survived a gunshot wound, Sam sure as hell can but we have to have a little doubt so the doctors are happy." Josh joked. He saw the tears welling up in Ainsley's eyes and he pulled her into a tight hug. "He's going to be fine."

Will Dougherty, a Secret Service agent, walked up and Josh saw the grave look on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked. Will sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Mrs. Seaborn, I know this is a horrible time but..."

"But what?" Ainsley asked.

"That was Alex." Will said.

"And?"

"Mrs. Seaborn, your daughter is missing." Will said quietly.

"No." Ainsley shook her head. "It's not possible."

"I'm afraid it is. Gracie went to the concession stand to get popcorn apparently and Alex was knocked unconscious. Gracie hadn't come back but after looking around, Alex found Gracie's pocketbook near a dumpster behind the movie complex."

"So someone just... someone just took my daughter in the middle of a public place and no one saw anything?" Ainsley choked out.

"We don't know."

"Ainsley..." Josh said quietly.

"What?"

"When Sam was elected he typed up a letter saying if something were to happen to him then I would be in charge. I called Bridget. She found the letter in Sam's desk. It's signed so we're invoking the 25th amendment. I'm in charge."

"Josh, find my daughter."

He nodded.

"Will—"

"Mr. Vice President, the... the problem is... this was about halfway through the movie according to Alex. The movie ended four hours ago. If whoever took Gracie wanted to get out of DC, he or she is long gone." he said. "I'm sorry."

"I don't care!" Ainsley cried. "Do you have any idea what the past hour has been like?"

"I..."

"I might lose my husband and there is no way in hell that I am losing my daughter too. I don't care if you shut down the whole goddamn United States. I don't care what you do but..." Ainsley cut her sentence off with a sob and Josh saw her gag slightly. He steered her towards the garbage and she emptied her stomach in it. Josh sighed and rubbed her back slowly. Ainsley sobbed quietly and sunk onto the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Will, get to work." Josh ordered, glancing over his shoulder at the younger man. He nodded and Josh sat down next to Ainsley.

"This is too much." she cried, burying her face in her hands. "First Sam and now Gracie..."

"Ainsley, they're related somehow."

"He's her father. Of course they're related."

"I mean Sam getting shot and Gracie going missing."

"You think... you think whoever is threatening them..."

"Yeah."

"But why not me? Why them?" Ainsley asked. Josh shrugged.

"I don't know. You can't stay in this dress all night, even though you look great. Why don't you go back to the residence."

"No. I need to be here Josh."

"Go Ainsley. I'll be here."

"Josh..."

"Alright. Donna is there. You want her to get you some clothes or something?"

"Okay." Ainsley nodded. It was going to be a long night.

-------------TWW------------

Gracie groaned as she sat up. Where was she? She glanced around the darkened room and fear gripped at her.

"Mom? Daddy?"

"Mom? Daddy?"

Gracie jumped as a voice mimicked her.

"That was easier than I thought it would be."

"What was?"

"Kidnapping you."

"WHAT? Who are you?"

The person that the voice belonged to finally stepped into view and Gracie's mouth dropped open. It was Ryan Greene.

-------------TWW----------

"Has there been any news on Gracie?" Ainsley asked. Donna shook her head and rubbed Ainsley's back.

"I'm sorry Ainsley." she said. "I know how you're feeling. I went through this with Josh but Sam's gonna be fine."

"You didn't lose your daughter." she whispered. Her eyes traveled up to the TV and she grabbed the remote and turned it up.

"Late last night after attending Senator Allen's birthday party at The Hilton, President Seaborn was shot by an unknown assailant. The president was speaking with Vice President Lyman after the party outside before he left to go back to the White House. The president was immediately taken to the hospital, where the doctors began surgery immediately. Sources say that President Seaborn is still in surgery and his condition is critical. Mrs. Seaborn was unharmed but the drama doesn't end there for the First Family. The president's daughter, Gracie, fourteen, was at the movies with a few friends last night while her parents attended Senator Allen's party. She left the theater for a few minutes to go out into the main lobby of the cinema, where she went missing. Alexandra Denton, Gracie's Secret Service agent, went to follow her but was knocked unconscious. There has been no news of where Gracie is but Vice President Lyman, who is currently the acting president while President Seaborn is incapacitated, has ordered for Washington DC to be shut down. A few Secret Service agents have said there was a time lapse between when Gracie was last seen and officials were notified." Donna turned the TV off and looked at Ainsley.

"You don't need to listen to that." she said. "Sam's gonna be fine and we'll find Gracie."

"I hope so." Ainsley murmured as a doctor walked towards her.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll go..." Donna started but Ainsley grabbed her hand.

"I don't want to be alone if it's something bad." she said. Donna nodded.

"I'm sure he's fine." she said quietly. But Ainsley didn't know. From the look on the doctor's face, she didn't even have the slightest clue to what he was going to tell her.

-----------TWW---------

"So is it true?"

"Is what true?" Josh looked up and saw CJ and Toby standing in the doorway. Sometimes, Josh found it humorous that they were all working together again but this time it was for Sam, not Bartlet.

"That the president is dead." Toby said. "At least that's what some new reporter is saying."

"Sam's not dead." Josh rubbed his eyes and signed another paper.

"How do you know?" CJ asked.

"Because Donna told me."

"How does Donna know?"

"She was with Ainsley at the hospital. The doctor just talked to her. He's fine."

"Fine?" Toby questioned.

"The bullet punctured his lung, causing it to collapse, but they fixed it. And he lost a lot of blood but other than that he's fine. He'll be out of it for a while."

"What about Gracie." CJ said.

"We don't know where she is." Josh replied.

"So the news was wrong."

"They're taking what they hear from the streets. Right now let's just worry about finding Gracie. Hopefully before Sam wakes up too."

------------TWW--------

"I want to go home." Gracie whined.

"You will soon enough."

"I am?"

"Yes. Once I get your mother you'll be home."

"NO! I meant home..."

"Oh to the White House with your bastard of a father?" Ryan snapped. "That doesn't exist anymore. I made sure of it."

"My dad won't let you hurt my mom."

"I don't think your dad will be doing much of anything so I'd shut your mouth if I were you."

Gracie sat back and glared at Ryan from across the room.

"What did you do to him?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything."

"But you said you 'made sure of it.'" Gracie mimicked.

"Oh I did but I wasn't the one that shot him." Ryan smirked.

------------TWW-----------

Ainsley wiped away more tears as she sat at Sam's side. This was just too much for her to handle. Sam was fine. Well... as close to fine as he could be and the doctors reassured Ainsley that he would make a full recovery and that was just dandy. But Gracie was still missing. She still had no idea where Gracie was.

"Ainsley..."

She looked up and wiped at her eyes.

"Hey Josh."

"How's he doing?" he asked, stepping further into the room. He hated being here. It reminded him of when he had been shot and it hurt to see his best friend in the same place he had been in.

"The same." Ainsley mumbled, rubbing her forehead.

"You should go back to the Residence, get some sleep."

"Josh, every time you tell me that, my answer is still going to be no. Shouldn't you be in the West Wing anyway?"

"I just came by to check on him." he replied.

"Have you heard anything on Gracie?"

"No. We've got everyone looking though. Ainsley, she'll be fine."

"I just... I don't understand why Josh." she said, twisting to look at him. "Why us? Why Sam? Why Gracie?"

"Some people aren't happy with how Sam runs the country."

"But to take it out on us because they're not happy with him..."

"It's stupid I know." Josh agreed. "But things happen and I wish this didn't happen but it did. We're gonna make it right though."

"I just want her back."

"We all do. Why don't I stay with him? You're running on six cups of coffee last I heard. You need to sleep."

"I don't want to leave him." Ainsley said, turning back to Sam. Josh sighed, knowing there was no way to change Ainsley's mind.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked, a teasing tone in his voice. Ainsley cracked a small smile but it quickly disappeared. "Ainse..."

Josh saw her flinch. That was Sam's nickname for her. He shouldn't have said it.

"I'm being serious now. Go get some sleep or something to eat at least. You look about ready to drop dead." Josh said. Ainsley went to shake her head but Josh put a hand on her shoulder. "You're no good to him if you pass out from exhaustion."

Ainsley sighed and nodded. Josh stepped outside for a minute and Ainsley let a yawn escape from her mouth. She leaned over and kissed Sam's forehead, one hand stroking his hair lightly. Josh watched from the doorway, a pang of guilt going through him. If he hadn't asked Sam to come talk to him he wouldn't be in this mess.


	10. Chapter 10

"Josh?"

He looked up to see Donna standing in the doorway of his office.

"Hey." he mumbled.

"Honey, it's three in the morning."

"I know."

"Aren't you ever going to come to bed?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Josh lied. Donna sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Don't lie to me Joshua Lyman."

"I'm not lying Donnatella Lyman." he countered.

"Yes you are because you're looking how you look every time you lie." she said. "Josh..."

"I feel responsible." he mumbled.

"For what?" Donna seemed confused.

"If I hadn't asked Sam to talk to me, he wouldn't have gotten shot." Josh said. "He could've just gotten in the limo and come back here and be fine."

"Josh, this wasn't your fault."

"It feels like it. I put my best friend in danger." he rubbed his eyes and put his head down on his desk.

"Honey, you seriously can't blame yourself." Donna said but when Josh looked up at her and she saw the look on his face, she knew he was. "Josh..."

"I know what he's going through." he muttered. "I know what he's feeling. I swore after I went through that, that I would not let it happened to one of you. Now it has."

"Josh, whoever did this... it's their fault. They shot Sam. You didn't. You didn't know that someone was going to shoot at him. Okay?"

Josh nodded but he still felt shitty inside.

"How about Gracie? Have you heard anything?" Donna asked.

"No."

"You need to sleep."

"I—" Josh went silent, seeing the look on his wife's face. He thought back to when he was ordering Ainsley to get some sleep and decided not to go against his own wisdom.

---------------TWW-------------

Gracie peered out the window, trying to figure out where she was.

"Where are we?" she finally asked.

"None of your business." Ryan replied. He stubbed a cigarette out in an ashtray and lit another one. Gracie made a face.

"You know, that is really disgusting."

"Your face is really disgusting."

"You're really immature for your age." Gracie said.

"You're really annoying."

"It's in my DNA."

"I figured it had to be a Seaborn trait." Ryan sneered.

"Actually it's a Hayes trait."

"You know I almost married your mom."

"Really?"

"Yep. I could've been your father."

"You know Gracie Seaborn has a better ring than Gracie Greene and if you were my father, I think I'd rather have not been born."

"You're a smart ass."

"_Now _that's a Seaborn trait."

-------------TWW-----------

Ainsley moaned slightly as she shifted in the uncomfortable chair. Her neck was killing her and her whole body was stiff. Yet she somehow managed to drift of to sleep. A warm hand dropped onto her shoulder and Ainsley jumped. She gasped, then saw Josh standing behind her.

"Hey." he said quietly.

"Don't do that!" Ainsley hissed.

"I figured you wanted to be awake."

"Why?"

Josh pointed over her shoulder. Ainsley felt her heart stop as she slowly turned around. Sam was laying there, tired, but conscious.

"Hey." his voice was hoarse and Ainsley brought a hand up to her mouth.

"Sam..."

"Yeah..." he managed a nod, his eyes slowly closing.

"How... how long have you been awake?"

"Dunno. Doctor already came by."

"I'll leave you two alone." Josh said, taking his exit. Sam stared at Ainsley for a few seconds and frowned, seeing tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Ainsley shook her head but Sam beckoned her over. She let out a sob and buried her face in her hands.

"Ainse..."

"I th-thought... I don't know what I thought. I was so scared."

"I kinda figured." Sam joked weakly. "Come here..."

Ainsley moved closer to him and took his hand in hers.

"Something else is wrong. I can tell." Sam said. Ainsley gave a shaky sigh as more tears spilled out of her eyes. "What is it?"

"Gracie was kidnapped." she whispered. Sam visibly paled about ten shades.

"N-No. S-She..."

"She was."

"How long ago?"

"She was coming back from the concession stand at the movies ans someone grabbed her. Alex was knocked unconscious before she could follow Gracie out of the theater." Ainsley said. "They still haven't found her."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two and a half days."


	11. Chapter 11

"Will you stop?" Ainsley asked without looking up from her book. Sam was getting restless. He could not stay in a hospital bed any longer.

"Can we please go home?"

"Not till the doctor says."

"I'm fine!"

There was a knock on the door and Ainsley glanced behind her.

"Will..." she greeted.

"Mrs. Seaborn... Mr. President, good to see you doing better."

"Thanks." Sam muttered then saw Will wasn't alone. "You again."

"Me." it was the psychic from the other week.

"Mr. President, this is Maria Stokes." Will introduced. "She was a detective with the Los Angeles Police Department."

"You said you were psychic." Sam said. Ainsley stared at Maria, a frown on her face. She seemed familiar.

"I see things. I've solved a lot of cases with my... abilities and I put a resume in for the FBI. They accepted after seeing my credentials. After the threats on you started, Mr. President, they asked me to meet you. Did you honestly think that security would let an anonymous woman into the White House?" Maria said. "I heard about your daughter and I'm sorry that she's missing and that you didn't listen to me."

"Don't you have any respect?" Josh asked from the doorway. "He's the president not some guy on the street. He doesn't have to listen to you if he doesn't want to."

"If you see things, as you say, do you know who has my daughter?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid I don't. I don't see distinct faces. I only saw your daughter's."

Sam snorted and turned back to the TV mounted on the wall.

"Mr. President..." Will began, "It's been four days and so far we haven't had any leads in the case."

"She's not a case. She's a person." Sam corrected. Ainsley saw the fury building up behind Sam's blue eyes and took his hand in hers. "And we're not stopping. There has to be something."

"The lab down in Quantico just called me." Josh said. "While you were unconscious, the bullet that hit you was sent down to the lab. It came back as the type of bullet used in a sniper rifle."

"Great." Sam muttered.

"The police turned up a make of the gun outside The Hilton. It was across the street in a dumpster. They ran a check on the serial number and it belongs to a Evan O'Malley. Mr. O'Malley is 27 and is from Raleigh, North Carolina. He moved up to DC two months ago though."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Will asked.

"Because you're Secret Service." Josh replied. "Besides I specifically asked to be kept informed."

"I don't care if the gun belongs to Bozo the Clown. I want Gracie found." Sam said.

"They're doing all that they can."

"They don't have any suspects though."

"We will soon."

-----------------TWW--------------

"Don't move!" Ainsley ordered, seeing Sam squirm in their bed. He had finally be released from the hospital a week later and Ainsley was determined to make him rest. Sam flinched and sunk back into his pillow.

"Honey, when I said I wanted to go home I didn't mean to be confined to a bed." he said. "I could've done that in the hospital."

Ainsley sighed and sat down near him.

"I know." she mumbled. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

"Ainse, I'm fine!" Sam exclaimed. She hung her head and Sam used his good arm to pull her towards him. "I'm sorry."

"No. I've been acting like a nudge." she said into his shoulder. "I just... I want Gracie home."

"I know honey I do too."

"And I just... I got scared, thinking I lost you and I don't want to lose you and I'm afraid you're going to like... disappear if you move."

Sam chuckled into Ainsley's hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not going anywhere." he murmured.

"I know but I just keep seeing you lying there." she mumbled. "And... there's been nothing on Gracie.."

"She's fine."

"We don't know that."

"You're right." Sam agreed, "but we can hope."

"I wish this never happened."

"Neither do I."

Ainsley shifted so she was sitting up and looked at Sam.

"You need anything?"

"I'm fine. You okay?"

"Yeah." Ainsley nodded. "I have to run down to my office for a while."

"Okay. Hand me the remote."

Ainsley gave him the remote and Sam grabbed her hand, pulling her down towards him.

"Everything is going to be fine." he murmured, kissing her softly.

"I just wish that there was something we could go on." Ainsley said. "I'll be back later."

Sam stayed silent as he watched her leave the room and turned the TV on. He didn't know what else to do than watch some football.

-----------TWW---------

"Hey Allison." Ainsley greeted her assistant, who gave a small smile.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Seaborn. There's a pile of files on your desk and a Secret Service agent just brought this up." Allison held out a thin, white envelope, which Ainsley warily took. "It was scanned. It's just a letter."

"Thanks. I'll be in my office." Ainsley shut the door behind her and dropped down in the chair behind her desk. Who could this be from? She slid a sheet of paper out of the envelope and unfolded it.

**This is taking way too long. I thought you would have figured out by now. Just keep making one mistake after another. **

Ainsley was confused for a minute but her brain kept going back to 'one mistake after another.'

"Oh my God..." With the letter still in hand, Ainsley walked out of her office and headed for the Residence. On the way, she bumped into Josh, knocking them both over.

"Whoa, you okay?" Josh helped her off the floor and Ainsley stared at him.

"I just..."

"Ainsley?"

"I have to go to Sam." she mumbled. Josh stared after his friend as she disappeared down the hallway. What was that all about?

----------TWW---------

Sam jumped as the door opened and Ainsley walked in.

"You weren't gone too long." he observed.

"Sam..."

"Yeah?"

"I..." Ainsley bit her lip and handed over the letter. Sam frowned and reached over for his glasses. He read the letter a couple of times, the confusion mounting on his features.

"I don't get it..."

"Think." Ainsley muttered. Sam leaned back against his pillow, feeling a headache coming on.

"Ainse..."

"Sam, it's Ryan!" she exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes. "He..."

"Honey, we..."

"Don't say we don't know that because I know! That whole time during dinner, he did not care that he was insulting us or making us feel bad. He kept saying things about me making mistakes. This was addressed to me. This has nothing to do with you or someone not liking you! He was trying to get you out of the picture so he could have me!" Ainsley let out a whimper and sunk down onto the bed, burying her face in her hands. "I just... I don't understand..."

Sam was silent, then grabbed the phone.

"Yeah Josh, it's me... we need to talk."


	12. Chapter 12

Sam leaned back in his chair, desperately trying to ignore the incessant pain in his side. Ainsley, Donna, the senior staff, and a few Secret Service and FBI agents were gathered in the Oval Office, discussing Gracie's kidnapping.

"We don't know for sure." Agent Peterson said, "No offense Mrs. Seaborn. Your daughter is missing. A lot of thoughts are going through your mind right now. You're thinking of the first person you can remember."

"Look, she's not stupid." Josh interrupted. "And _no offense _Agent Peterson but I think she has a better understanding of this than you do."

"Mr. Vice President..."

"Thanks Josh but I think I can stand up for myself." Ainsley said quietly. "I'm not sure you heard me Agent Peterson, but I told you that I was sure."

"You're going on hunches. Just because some guy said something, you immediately jump to conclusions that it's him."

"It's not just some guy." CJ said.

"Ms. Cregg..."

CJ turned to Peterson and gave him a deadly glare.

"Did I ask you to say something Jonathan?"

"CJ..."

"Look, the point is we finally have a suspect." Toby said, "And Gracie is still missing and we still don't know where she is. This may be our only shot."

"No." Peterson shook his head. "It's not. Because anyone in the United States can have a grudge against the president and the only way of hurting him would be to take something dear to him. Hell, anyone in the world could want to hurt him."

"Talking from experience?" Josh asked. Peterson and Josh began arguing and Sam, who had been silent all along, finally spoke up.

"All of you just shut up!" he yelled. The room went silent and they stared at him. "I know this is the guy. So this is what we're going to go on."

"I'm sorry Mr. President but you're not running this investigation." Agent Truman said. Sam swerved his head around towards the lead agent and Josh made a noise. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Really? Truman, who employed you?"

"The FBI."

"Who runs the FBI?"

"The government."

"And who runs the government?"

"You. _Sir._"

"Good. I'm not running the investigation but I do run your job. So you'll be doing what I say."

"Actually..." Peterson began to interrupt but Sam turned and looked at him. "This all bull shit."

"What?"

"You should step out of office for the time being. You're ordering us all around and you're out of your mind."

Josh leaned back in his chair and stared at the agent.

"You do realize you're speaking to the President right?"

"No Josh, let him go on." Sam said. "I'm out of my mind? Yeah well you would be too if you lost your daughter!"

"This is what I'm talking about!" Peterson exclaimed. "You're acting on emotion! We can't have the president acting like that while he's trying to run the country! Step down for a while. Let the vice president take over."

"Sam, maybe he's right." Ainsley said quietly. He looked over at her and she looked back at him. "Let Josh step in. It wouldn't even matter if Gracie was here or not. You just got out of the hospital. You're not well enough to run the country yet."

"Ainsley..."

"No Sam. Stop trying to do things when you know that you can't."

"I can too."

"I'm not suggesting. I'm telling you. You can't do this right now."

The room was silent as the rest of the group watched the couple.

"Will you guys leave us alone for a few minutes?" Sam muttered. The group slowly filed out and Sam stared down at his desk. "What is your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"What is your problem?" Sam repeated.

"Sam, you..."

"I what? What Ainsley? I'm running on pure emotion and I'm not thinking straight?"

"Yes!"

"Well I'm sorry that I care about getting her back."

"And I don't? Don't try pulling that with me Sam! Because you know damn well that I want her back!" Ainsley exclaimed. "You cannot use your goddamn power all the time to make things right! We can't just walk out of here and pick a place to go and see if Gracie is there! The FBI has to do this! They'll find her but you have to stop acting like an ass towards them when they suggest something!"

"Fine! You want me to step down!" Sam yelled. He yanked a drawer open and pulled out a piece of paper, then grabbed a pen. "Here Ainsley!" Sam began writing as he spoke, "I, President Samuel Seaborn, step down from office for the time being and put Vice President Joshua Lyman in charge."

Sam signed it at the bottom, threw the paper at Ainsley, and walked out of the Oval Office. Ainsley stared down at the paper at her feet and stepped over it before following Sam.

"Stop getting pissed off at me!" she hissed, finally catching up with him. "Stop making it seem like I'm the bad guy here because I'm not. Have you even looked at yourself? You're a mess and you think you can run a country? Why the hell aren't you answering me?"

"Because if you haven't noticed during your little rant, we're in the West Wing and there are journalists all around and I don't want Stacey Shepard writing another article about us!" They walked in silence until they were alone. Then Sam spoke again, "You want me to answer you? Yeah I've looked at myself Ainsley. I don't think I'm a mess. And hell yes I think I can run this country."

"Then you need a serious reality check Sam."

"So you don't think I can?"

"Are you insane?" Ainsley exclaimed. "I was talking about right now. So don't try switching it around! All the rest of the time you're a wonderful president but right now you're acting like a madman!"

"Leave me alone Ainsley."

"Fine! But when you accidentally let the military send a nuclear warhead to... to France or something and blow them up and then the rest of the world comes after us just because you're not in the right state of mind... I don't want to hear about it." Ainsley turned on her heel and began walking the other way. Sam stood rooted to the ground, then yelled after her,

"I'm not that stupid!"

---------------TWW--------------

Josh looked up as Sam flopped down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Sparks really flew this afternoon huh?" Josh went back to reading the file in front of him.

"She pisses me off."

"Yet you still love her for some strange, unknown reason."

"Yep."

Josh rolled his eyes and looked up at Sam, waiting for him to say something.

"I know I acted like a bastard."

"Never thought I'd hear you say it." Josh joked. "No. You didn't. Peterson and Truman were acting like bastards but then again, that's how they always are."

"You think Ainsley's right though."

"Yeah. I do. If I was in your position and it was Donna or my kids that were missing, I'd be acting the same way and I would not trust myself with all that power."

"Ainsley says I'm going to blow up France with a nuke."

"It's a possibility. Personally, I'd go for Antarctica, nothing there."

Sam cracked a smile and looked around Josh's office.

"Sam, it's only a few days. You'll be back before you know it."

"I'm never going to get re-elected." he muttered, then sighed, "That was pretty selfish of me. My daughter's missing and all I care about is getting re-elected."

-------------TWW-----------

"I don't know!"

"Well... don't say anything."

"I'm going to have to. This was all your idea anyway! And I think someone knows."

"Who?"

"Her! She's acting funny around me."

"Everyone acts funny around you."

"Shut up! How's the kid?"

"Finally asleep. All she does is whine and complain and everything else under the sun."

"He's not dead."

"I do have a TV and the news but thanks for the info."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. What should I do?"

"Send a bomb to the White House. Get rid of them all at once."

"You're smart. I like that idea."

"We make a great team Ryan."

"Not great enough. I don't want to kill Ainsley. So no bomb. Besides how do you get a bomb into the White House?"

"We'll figure something else out then. They caught Evan."

"Yeah I heard that too. Idiot. I told him not to leave the gun behind."


	13. Chapter 13

Sam quietly entered his bedroom and sat down at the edge of his bed. He glanced behind him to Ainsley and saw she was asleep.

"I was wondering if you'd ever come to bed." she mumbled.

"Yeah well I did." Sam muttered, pulling his shirt over his head. Ainsley moved out from under the blanket and sat behind Sam, resting her chin on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I didn't mean to get you angry before."

"You did."

"I know but I didn't mean to. I just want you to do what's right and right now you're not in the right mind frame to be negotiating with other leaders or making speeches or campaigning or... or... or whatever else it is that you do."

"I acted like a bastard before. It's not your fault. I just... I just want her back Ainse."

"I know you do Sam. I do too but... we can't do anything. We have to wait to hear something. We can't just jump to conclusions."

"I know."

"Come to bed. Get some sleep."

Sam nodded and sighed.

"How long is this gonna go on?"

"Until we find her."

---------------TWW-------------

"Morning Mr. President," the Secret Service agent greeted as he opened the door to the Oval Office.

"Morning Jimmy," Sam stepped into his office and stared at Josh, asleep at the desk. "Wake up!"

"Five more minutes." Josh mumbled.

"I feel bad for Donna. Or the alarm clock. Whichever one wakes you up first." Sam said. "Josh, seriously wake up."

"Sam, seriously I need five more minutes."

"Right..." he mumbled slowly. "Okay then,"

Sam pressed a hand against his chair and tipped it over, sending Josh sprawling over the floor.

"Ow."

"Has there been any news?"

"Feds finished with O'Malley. He refuses to tell us anything besides he was the one that shot you."

"What about Gracie?"

"We don't know where she is yet."

"Okay."

"You okay?" Josh asked. Sam shook his head. "Yeah stupid question, I realize. We'll find her Sam. It's gonna be okay."

"Yeah. I've heard. CJ was talking to Amanda..."

"Who?"

"The new Press Secretary."

"What happened to Veronica?" Sam asked.

"You fired her two months ago."

"Oh. Yeah and?"

"She says that the press is wondering when you're going to address the country."

"I don't know. I'm not worrying about that. Yet, at least." Sam said. "I just wanted to check in. I'm going back to the residence. Keep me posted."

"Yeah. Of course. Take it easy Sam."

"I'm trying."

---------------TWW-----------

"I'm bored."

"Shut up."

"I'm bored."

"Shut up."

Gracie sighed and started tapping her fingers against the table. Ryan gritted his teeth and stared at the teenager.

"Stop it."

"I'm bored. Look, are you going to wait until the end of time for my mother to realize you have me or are you going to do something daring?"

"Your mother knows. She's a smart woman." Ryan grabbed his ringing cell phone and answered it. "Yeah."

"They fought last night."

"Really? Any progress?"

"They made up. Honestly, I don't think they have real fights."

"I have to get her away from him."

"I don't think this is going to work out. I mean you took their daughter from them. They're going to turn towards each other for help. They're married Ryan. They love each other."

"She doesn't love him."

"Whatever you say. How long are you going to wait? It's been a week and a half."

"Keep coming up with things. I have an idea."

"Really?"

"Yes."

---------------TWW-----------

"Stacey Shepard's office."

"Hi. This is Eric Reynolds. I'd like to speak with Ms. Shepard."

"Just a moment please."

"Thank you."

Ryan smiled at Gracie as he waited for Stacey to come on the line.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Shepard, I'm Eric Reynolds. I've read your articles on the President and First Lady."

"Ah yes... They drew in a lot of attention."

"I have something I think you might like."

"Really?"

"I have a picture of the President that is... well... he's with someone who isn't his wife."

Stacey stopped doodling on a notebook.

"Is the picture legit?"

"Took it myself."

"Are you sure it's President Seaborn?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Drop it by my office."

"Uh... I'm afraid I'm out of town right now but can I mail it to you?"

"As soon as you can Mr. Reynolds."

"You'll see it shortly. Thank you Ms. Shepard." Ryan hung the phone up and smiled to himself. This was going to be good.

"What are you planning on doing? My father has never been with anyone besides my mother."

Ryan snickered and looked at Gracie.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"About your dad and the hooker."

"You're lying."

"Well I'm not surprised that they didn't tell you. It's quite embarrassing. Actually... your mother doesn't even know I think."

"You're going to try and split them up." Gracie said flatly.

"You're smarter than you look."

"They're not going to fall for it."

"Not after they see the picture Stacey Shepard will be posting in the newspaper soon." Ryan said.

-------------------TWW--------------

Two days later...

"Hey," Sam leaned down and kissed Ainsley quickly. She smiled and kissed him back, then pulled away and went back to eating breakfast.

"Mr. President?"

Sam looked up and saw Anna, his personal aide, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Agent Denton is here to see you."

"Thanks Anna. Send her in."

"Sam, it's eight in the morning." Ainsley said.

"She asked to see me." he shrugged. "Anna, grab a newspaper too!"

"Honey, I was thinking..."

"What?" Sam looked up at Ainsley, who bit her lip nervously.

"What if I call Ryan?"

"No."

"Sam, it'll be easier than the FBI trying to catch him."

"Ainsley, no. Then he's going to want to see you and I know you and you'll go see him and then not only am I going to be trying to find Gracie, I'll be having to find you too." he said as Alex walked into the room.

"Thank you for seeing me Mr. President." Alex said. "Good morning Mrs. Seaborn."

"Morning Alex." Ainsley smiled.

"What did you want to talk about Alex?" Sam asked.

"I'm quitting the Secret Service."

"Why?"

Anna quietly walked into the room and handed the newspaper to Ainsley, who accepted it.

"I haven't done my job right." Alex said.

"Alex, this wasn't your fault." Sam said.

"I feel that it was and I've decided that this isn't for me."

"Stay on for a few more days... at least until Gracie comes back. Right Ainse?"

When she didn't respond, Sam turned and looked at her,

"Right honey?"

"Alex, can you give us a few minutes alone?" Ainsley asked quietly, her eyes glued to the newspaper.

"Yes ma'am." Alex left the room and Sam stared at Ainsley in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"I don't really know where to begin." Ainsley mumbled.

"You can start by showing me what's in the paper."

Ainsley handed Sam the paper and he got even more confused.

"Don't give me that look." she said.

"I don't even know where this came from."

"Who is she?"

Sam stared at the picture of himself hugging a brunette and then he paled.

"We need to talk."

"No shit we need to talk!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Well I'm waiting."

"Mhmm..." Sam stared at the computer screen, scrolling through newspaper articles. "That's a really bad picture."

"Why? Because it proves that you're a philanderer?" Ainsley snapped.

"Ouch. No because it doesn't show the woman's face."

"I don't need a face. Well I do when I want to go kick the shit out of her."

"That picture's pretty old."

"Then why did you freak out like you did?"

"I didn't freak out."

"You paled."

"I thought it was someone else." Sam said, then paused. "Wait that didn't come out the way I wanted it to."

"Who is she?" Ainsley asked.

"Laurie."

"The hooker?"

"Call girl, but yes."

"Why would someone print an old picture of you and a girl that you haven't seen in almost twenty years? Unless... unless you have seen in her and you're cheating on me."

"Ainsley, what the hell?"

"Well I mean, I'm not the best wife. Men get bored when their wives get older."

"Okay... she's about the same age as you now so that wouldn't make any sense. You're the perfect wife and I dunno why someone would print an old picture of me and a hooker." Sam said.

"Unless they wanted to split us up." Ainsley mumbled. "I mean, a picture of my husband and another woman would surely piss me off."

Sam's head snapped up as they both turned and looked at each other.

-------------------TWW--------------

"Dammit!" Ryan kicked the wall and Gracie smirked.

"A picture that's nearly 20 years old is not going to split my parents up." she said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Ryan snarled.

"I want to talk to my parents."

Ryan laughed and shook his head.

"No. I'm not stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"So that when you call, the FBI traces the number to me? I don't think so."

"Who's your spy?" Gracie asked.

"What?"

"Your spy. You obviously know what's going on over at the White House. So who is it?"

Ryan stayed silent.

"It's not Josh." Gracie said.

"No."

"Not CJ, Donna, Toby, or Amanda."

"Who?"

"Chief of Staff, VP's wife, Communications Director, Press Secretary."

"No."

"Who?"

"No one you know." Ryan said.

"Can I know?"

"Her name is Maria Stokes."

"Really?"

"Yes. She works with the FBI as an agent and is currently patrolling the White House, guarding your parents."

"You got an FBI agent to stalk my parents?"

"She wasn't always an agent."

"How do you know her?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Ryan snapped.

"No. I'm just a curious person."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I haven't decided yet. You're annoying so it's a possibility."

"Don't you want my mom to think you're a good father? My dad never threatens me with murder." Gracie said. "So tell me about Maria."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Shut up."

"Not until you tell me." Gracie smirked.

"Maria was... a fan of your father's when he was the Deputy Communications Director." Ryan finally said.

"You don't become an FBI agent for thinking Sam Seaborn is good looking."

"She was a detective in LA. A damn good one too. That's why the FBI wanted her. Shame she turned against them."

---------------TWW-------------

Sam was walking through the halls of the Residence when he came upon Gracie's room and saw Ainsley was sitting on the bed. He walked in and quietly closed the door behind him, causing Ainsley to look up.

"It's changed so much in here in the past four years." she said, her voice cracking. Sam nodded, not trusting himself to talk. He walked over and sat down next to Ainsley, his eyes wandering around the room.

"I don't think the White House has ever gotten so many paint jobs. This room at least."

"Pink, blue, yellow, purple..."

"Black for a small period of time." Sam added. He glanced sideways at Ainsley and saw her lower lip quiver. "Ainse..."

"I miss her so much." she whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks. Sam pulled her into a hug and she cried into his chest. "I know that I haven't acted like it but I've just tried to ignore it and pretend she's at a camp or my mom's or something, that she's not missing and we might not ever see her again."

"We will honey. I promise." Sam kissed the top of Ainsley's head and held her tighter.

"I was walking around and I heard people talking. I've watched the news. Everyone's saying that she might be dead."

"She's not Ainsley. I know she's not."

"I just don't understand why Sam."

"I don't either."

-------------------TWW---------------

Gracie was woken up by the door opening quietly, then shutting.

"Mom? Dad?"

For a minute, she forgot she had been stuck with Ryan but it wasn't Ainsley or Sam that answered her.

"About time I got to meet you."

The light turned on and Gracie blinked, trying to get her blue eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"You must be Maria."

"You're pretty smart for a little girl."

"I'm going to be fifteen in a few weeks." Gracie said.

"Possibly." Maria said. "You look nothing like your mother. Totally Sam."

"Thanks."

"I like your dad. He's a nice guy."

"Yeah I've heard."

"You're mother on the other hand..."

"My mom's great."

"Yeah I suppose but she's not made for your dad."

"I dunno. Have you seen them together?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that they go hand in hand." Gracie said. Maria forced a smile onto her face and walked over to the window.

"Ryan's been stupid with you." she murmured. "He's too soft around you."

"Well I'm not exactly in boot camp."

Maria nodded and put her hands on her hips, then turned around.

"They miss you a lot."

"I miss them a lot."

"You want to see them?"

"Ryan won't let that happen."

"If you do what I say, I'll let you see your father."

"I don't know how to split my parents up. And even if I did, I wouldn't do it. There's no way that they will ever leave each other." Gracie said. "Unless one of them dies, they're together for life."

"That could be arranged." Maria said, squatting down so she was eye level with Gracie. "If you are a good kid, I'll talk to Ryan about letting you get out of here. If not, your mom is going to have a few problems."

"Ryan wants her."

"I don't care what Ryan wants. I only care about what I want."

"Which is my father."

"Exactly. I know what goes on in that White House. I've been assigned to watch your parents. At any time, I could take one of them out and I can bet you that it will be your mother. But it all depends on you. Okay Gracie?"

"So my mom's life depends on me."

"Yep." Maria nodded. "You're not to talk back to me or Ryan. No more of this smart ass shit. You will only speak when spoken too. You will stay in here unless you're asked to come out. You will do chores. Gee Gracie, I guess you are in a boot camp now."


	15. Chapter 15

Gracie watched from the window as Maria and Ryan both drove away from the house. Were they that stupid enough to leave her alone? Or did they think she was still asleep? Either way, she was getting out of here. Gracie walked over to the door and tried opening it. It was unlocked so she was now in the hallway. She headed towards the stairs and quietly entered the kitchen.

'I need a phone.' she said to herself, looking around the room. She finally heard a beep and swerved around. There, on the counter, was a cell phone, blinking. 'Thank God.'

Gracie grabbed it and flipped the top open. Something else caught her eye and Gracie grabbed it as well.

---------------------TWW---------------------

Ainsley glanced at her desk, hearing her cell phone ringing. Sam leaned over and flipped the top open, not recognizing the number on the Caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Daddy?"

"Gracie? Oh God... honey where are you?"

"I don't know."

"Give me the phone!" Ainsley hissed, reaching for it. Sam stepped out of her reach and held a finger up.

"What do you mean you don't know? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Gracie heard a car come to a stop with a screech and she raced upstairs, closing the door to the room she had been in. She then went into the closet and closed that door as she sat down quietly on the floor. "Daddy, it's that Ryan guy."

"We know sweetie. Do you remember passing anything familiar when you went to whatever place?"

"No. I woke up in this room." Gracie strained to hear anything from downstairs and pressed her back against the wall. "Dad, it's not just Ryan. It's this woman... Maria. Ryan told me all about her. She's an agent, a FBI agent. She's at the White House Dad. They're working together because Ryan wants Mommy and Maria figured she'd get you in the end. Ryan kidnapped me because he wanted to split you and Mommy up. He shot you just in case you and Mommy didn't split."

"Well neither cases worked honey."

Gracie jumped as she heard the bedroom door slam open and she grabbed the doorknob, holding it tightly.

"I knew it!" Ryan hissed. "Gracie!"

"Gracie, listen to me... everything is going to be fine. Okay sweetie?" Ainsley was now on the phone.

"I have to go." she whispered.

"No. Grace, don't you dare hang that phone up."

The door swung open and Ryan grabbed the phone from her.

"Hey Ainsley."

"Let her go Ryan."

"No. Not until you do what I want."

"Ryan, you really don't want any trouble."

"There won't be any trouble."

"I can't see you. I'll have agents all around me and you won't be able to escape."

"Then sneak out. But it's going to be too late. She was just a bargaining chip Ainsley."

"Don't hurt her."

The phone went dead and Ainsley dropped down into her chair, sobs racking her small frame. Sam crossed the room and held her against him.

"It's gonna be okay."

"I just want her back Sam!"

"I know honey, I do too."

"He's going to do something to her. I know he is." Ainsley cried, burying her face in Sam's side. He rubbed her back slowly, feeling tears sting his own eyes. Sam suddenly pulled away from her and headed out of the room. "Sam!"

He didn't stop walking until he got to the Oval Office and turned and looked at Bridget.

"Get Maria Stokes in here now."

"What do you want me to tell her?"

"That's she's requested in the Oval Office." Sam replied, slamming his door shut. Josh jumped out of the chair and looked at him.

"What's going on?"

"You better leave."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

-------------------TWW----------------

Ryan pulled Gracie out of the closet and she struggled against him.

"What did Maria tell you? Huh? If you didn't do what we said then bad things would happen right?"

Gracie kept silent as her hand reached into her pocket. Ryan slammed her into the wall, making her yell out in pain. He gripped her wrist and pulled her hand out of her pocket. In Gracie's palm, was her panic button. Ryan grabbed it and threw across the room and it landed somewhere under the bed. He pulled Gracie out of the room and she tried pulling away from him. That, however, only resulted in Gracie falling down a few stairs and landing on a small landing. Ryan stared at her unconscious form at the bottom, and smiled. He stepped over her body as he stepped off the stairs and grabbed his keys as he headed outside.

--------------------TWW----------------

Bridget poked her head in and said,

"She's here."

Sam waved a hand, showing he was listening and kept his back towards the door. Maria walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Mr. Vice President..."

"Sorry, wrong guy." Sam turned around in his chair and Maria smiled.

"Mr. President, I was expecting the Vice President."

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you. Take a seat Agent Stokes."

Maria sat down and looked at Sam.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"How's the investigation coming?"

"No leads. I'm sorry."

"Really? I got a call saying, you knew where my daughter was."

"I don't."

"Funny. It was Gracie who told me you knew where she was, seeing as you met her but... that couldn't be possible since you came in AFTER she was abducted." Sam said. "You do realizing you're lying to me right?"

"Yeah."

"Where is she?"

-----------------TWW--------------

Sam jumped up as Josh entered the room.

"I just got a call from Peterson." he said quietly. "They found the place."

"Was she there?" Ainsley asked. Josh nodded.

"She was lying at the bottom of a staircase. They took her to GW. They're checking her over. All I know is that she has a fractured arm and a very bad concussion."

Sam pulled Ainsley to him and held her.

"Is she awake?" he asked, looking over Ainsley's shoulder to Josh. He shook his head. "How long ago was this?"

"I just got the call Sam."


	16. Chapter 16

Sam sighed and buried his face in his hands as he waited for a doctor to come out and speak with him and Ainsley.

"This is taking forever." he mumbled. Ainsley hadn't said anything since they had found out Gracie had been found. "Ainse..."

"What if she's not okay Sam?"

"She's going to be fine honey." he said, pulling her into a hug. "I know I haven't acted like it but these past two weeks have been horrible. I've just... I've tried to... you know, be strong for all of us but at times I couldn't and I didn't want to breakdown in front of you. I didn't... I didn't want to... to disappoint you I guess. I... I actually think you're... stronger."

"Why?"

"Because you let it show that you were upset and scared. I had to be an ass and hide my feelings. I guess in the end I did disappoint you."

"Sam, you could never do such a thing." Ainsley whispered, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Hey guys." Josh said, walking up. "Oh... was I interrupting a moment?"

"No." Sam shook his head and kissed Ainsley's forehead.

"Did you talk to the doctor?"

"Not yet."

"Okay. You're the President of the United States. You should demand to know some information. And if you won't, then I will because I'm the Vice President of the United States." Josh said, walking away.

"Mr. President?"

Sam looked up and saw a middle-aged man standing there.

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Kelley. I've been checking over your daughter."

"How is she?" Ainsley asked.

"Mrs. Seaborn, I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge you before. She has a fractured arm."

"We know about that and the concussion. What's going on with that?" Sam asked. Dr. Kelley sighed and glanced around.

"You're lucky she's not dead."

Ainsley clapped a hand over her mouth and Sam's arm went around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry but it's true." Dr. Kelley said. "She would be fine if she fell down only a few stairs. In this case, she fell down a whole flight, or at least we think. The way she landed caused her to be knocked unconscious."

"In other words she's in a coma." Sam said flatly.

"Yes."

"How long is she going to be like this?" Ainsley asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It could be a few days, weeks, months, possibly even years at the most. I'm telling you though, she won't be awake tonight so the only thing you can do is to go back to the White House and get some rest."

"I want to see my daughter." Ainsley said.

"I could make that happen. I'll be back in a few minutes." Dr. Kelley said. Once he was gone, Ainsley stood up and Sam and Josh watched her wearily.

"Oh God..." she mumbled. "This is not happening."

"Ainse, honey she's gonna be fine. It's just going to take her a while to regain consciousness." Sam said, pulling her into his arms. "I promise you she is going to be fine."

"I want to see her Sam. I want to hold her. I want to make sure she's okay."

"Okay, we are. Just relax sweetheart." he murmured. A few minutes later, Dr. Kelley took Sam and Ainsley down to a room and left them to be with Gracie.

"Oh honey..." Ainsley walked over to Gracie's side and looked over her daughter with tears in her eyes. She let a sob pass her lips and took Gracie's hand in hers and stroked her dark hair with the other. "My poor baby..."

Sam let out a shaky sigh and shoved his hands into his pockets. It hurt just looking at her.

"Ainse," he finally choked out. "Come on,"

"Sam..."

"She's gonna be fine. You haven't slept in the past two weeks. Go back to the Residence. I'll stay with her."

"Sam, we finally got her back and you're telling me to leave her?" Ainsley asked.

"Honey, she's not gonna be doing much."

"I don't care." Suddenly the tears were gone and Ainsley's fierce, southern attitude took its place.

"I know you want to be here." Sam said, trying to quickly avert his wife's attention. "But honey, I worry about you. You need to sleep. You're not going to be any good to her if you don't sleep."

"I'll go back if you come with me."

"Someone needs to be here when she wakes up."

"The doctor said she wasn't waking up tonight."

"Then we'll both stay." Sam muttered, not in the mood to get into a debate he knew he'd lose.

------------------------TWW-----------------------

Sam sat with his head in hands as he sat at Gracie's side. It had been a week since she had been found and it seemed as though Ryan Greene had dropped off the face of the earth. Plus, she still hadn't waken up yet. The doctor said it was normal but Sam was getting sick and tired of it. All he wanted was Gracie to wake up and see those beautiful blue eyes of hers again.

"_Daddy, I hurt my knee." _

"_Daddy, I read the whole book by myself!" _

"_Daddy, watch! I can ride my bike now."_

"_Dad, I got an A on that English paper." _

"_I got the lead in the school play!" _

"_I took all of Uncle Josh's money in poker last night." _

Sam didn't hear the sob he let out and bit his lip as the tears kept flowing. He had to stop this. He was a grown man. He was the President for God's sake! But this was his little girl.

---------------------TWW------------------

Gracie lay still for a second, trying to figure out where she was. The bright lights over her head were annoying and everything hurt like hell. She heard something and it took her a few seconds to realize it was someone crying. Gracie finally got her eyes focused and it took her a few seconds more to realize who the hunched figure next to the bed was.

"Daddy?"

Sam looked up, his blue eyes rimmed with red as tears streaked his cheeks. Gracie was in shock for a moment. Never before had she seen her father cry like that. She had never seen him cry before actually.

"Gracie..." he jumped out of the chair and held her gently, hoping he wasn't hurting her.

"Dad, I'm fine." she mumbled. But Sam kept crying silently and did not want to let her go again. "Dad... Dad, I can't breathe."

"Sorry." Sam pulled away from her and wiped his eyes quickly. "How do you feel?"

"Everything hurts."

"I kinda figured. I have to call Mom."

"She's gonna start fussing over me." Gracie whined quietly. Sam let out a soft laugh and nodded, then kissed Gracie's forehead.

"I'll be right back. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Just come right back."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too Dad." Gracie mumbled as Sam left the room. He leaned against the wall for a minute then headed down the hall to a payphone.

-------------------TWW-----------------

November...

Sam stood outside on the balcony as he listened to everyone laughing and having a good time inside the White House.

"Hey,"

Sam glanced behind him and smiled, seeing Ainsley and Gracie standing there.

"Why aren't you inside?" Gracie asked. "It's freezing out here."

"Then go inside." Sam replied. "I want to talk to your mom anyway."

Gracie rolled her eyes and walked back into the Residence.

"What's on your mind Seaborn?" Ainsley asked, leaning against the railing with him.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"You're down fifteen. Two states left."

"Which?"

"Montana and Florida."

"Great."

"Why are you out here?"

"So I'm free of the disappointment when I lose." Sam replied. Ainsley gave him a look and slipped her arm around his waist.

"We're going to be here another four years. You know that. Rockland isn't going to become president. He's not the president type."

"Aren't you supposed to be a Republican?" Sam asked.

"I voted for you." Ainsley replied. "Besides you may have conformed me."

"Oh I highly doubt that."

"Dad, you got Montana!" Gracie shouted.

"Not really helping." Sam said sarcastically. "Rockland got Florida. I know it. We're done."

"You did a lot of campaigning in Florida. They like you down there. Everyone likes you. You're a good president honey. People want to see you in office for another four years."

"I guess we'll find out soon."

They stood out there for a few more minutes before Josh shouted for them to get back in.

"They're about to call Florida." he said. "You think we can do it?"

"I dunno but the past four years have been something else."

The staff laughed and they all looked at each other, then at the TV.

"It's been fun Josh." Sam said.

"It has." he agreed.

"Shut up!" Toby roared. "Our jobs may be over in a few seconds."

"God you people are so pessimistic." Josh grinned.

"And we're ready to call the election in favor of President Seaborn." the newscaster announced. The room erupted into cheers as champagne bottles were popped open and tears were shed and hugs were given.

"When are you going to admit that I'm always right?" Ainsley asked, smiling widely as she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck.

"I knew we were gonna win." he replied, grinning back. "I just wanted to make you think I didn't think we were gonna win."

"Mhmm." Ainsley nodded, closing the gap between them. When they pulled apart she hugged him tightly and he buried his face in her shoulder. "Congratulations honey."

Once they were separated, Josh pulled Sam into a brotherly hug.

"We did it." Josh mumbled, clapping Sam on the back.

"We did."

----------------TWW---------------

TBC...

Next installment: Sam's second term is not going well and Gracie is becoming rebellious as Sam ups her protection.


End file.
